


And They're Always Glad You Came

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bonus Treat, Female Friendship, Gen, Trick or Treat 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan and Angua get the same table every week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And They're Always Glad You Came

**Author's Note:**

  * For [possibilityleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibilityleft/gifts).



They met on Octaday afternoons. Angua tended to work the late shifts. Susan's teaching job only busied her during the day, and her other duties were hardly regimented. Biers stood dark and gloomy no matter the time of day, ready to serve up your choice of poison whenever the clients scuttled, slithered, or flapped their way through the door. Fortunately, they also served alcohol, and after the second time Angua brought Cheery here, they also served sweet drinks with unoriginal names.

"I'll bite," said Angua, examining Susan's drink by scent. "What did you order?"

Susan took a quick sip and made a face at the burn. "A Cold Wet Brick Wall. It's got lemon."

"Too much lemon?"

"Let's just say I won't have to worry about scurvy for a while." She picked out the decoration, a distraught-looking wooden doll made from a clothespin, and set it aside before chugging the whole glass. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, then looked around, but no one cared about her manners here. "There. Hardly hit my taste buds."

Angua tilted her own glass toward her in admiration. "Now. Why are you upset?"

Susan raised an eyebrow. She was a champion eyebrow-raiser, having intimidated scores of children and their parents into weeing themselves with just one look. But Angua wasn't intimidated by any eye-based threat. Eye-based drink decorations were a separate issue, she thought, seeing a fellow patron carry what Igor had called "A Slippery Floor."

"Granddad has gone on a holiday."

"I thought he proverbially never did?

"Proverbially." Susan examined her empty glass. "It's happened before. He goes off. I take over the family business for a bit. Something goes horrifically wrong. He comes back."

This had the ring of familiarity. Angua thought back to more than one occasion when Susan had been preoccupied with ... work. "Anything else I should know?"

"I'll let you know. While I've got the scythe, is there anyone you don't particularly like?" Susan glanced at her slyly. Angua considered the question seriously for half a second before breaking out into laughter.


End file.
